


Shut up and Drive

by NightMuse



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains massive Dream Thieves spoilers!</p><p>Ronan teaches Kavinsky how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Drive

Ronan growled from the passenger seat of the parked white Mitsubishi.  
"You have to shift exactly when I tell you to shift or you'll keep missing the chance. Listen to the engine, she'll tell you when she's ready." He said, exhaling through his lips, his smoker's habit, though he'd never once smoked in his life.  
Kavinsky smirked from the driver's seat. His eyes, though concealed by the dark sunglasses he always wore, raked over Ronan.  
"I still don't know why you're bothering with this." Kavinsky said, putting his hand on the clutch. "It's not like we can ever actually race again."  
Ronan frowned and uncrossed his arms.  
"Shut up and drive." He grumbled. "It'll wear off soon."  
An unreadable look passed over Joseph Kavinsky's face, his grin fading as he started the car again and punched the gas pedal, his knuckles turning white from gripping the wheel.  
"Get ready.." Ronan said, putting his hand over Kavinsky's on the clutch. "Now!" He pushed Kavinsky's hand and helped him make the shift, the car gaining incredible speed as they raced down the deserted back road.  
Ronan gave a sharp laugh, satisfied with the shift while Kavinsky gave a hoot and screamed out the window at the top of his lungs.  
"Yeah!"  
Ronan watched him. When they were like this, it was hard to remember why they'd ever been at odds with each other, it reminded him of the way it felt when they'd both been drinking and popping dream pills together. He made a *tsk* noise as his heart clenched in that old familiar, but fucking frustrating way.  
Kavinsky wiggled his fingers and he pulled the car to the side of the road and Ronan realized with a small start that his hand still covered Kavinsky's.  
With a _che_ , he pulled his his hand away and rubbed it with his other hand as if he'd been burned by touching fire or perhaps something hotter. Absentmindly, he rubbed his hand until his reverie was broken by Kavinsky.  
"Dude.. just ask the fucking question." He said, annoyed.  
Ronan looked over and raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think I have a question?" He asked, though Kavinsky was right, Ronan had something he needed to know.  
"You pussyfoot when you visit me here, I know you want to ask something, so just do it. Don't be a pussy." Kavinsky said with a smirk. "I doubt you have much longer."  
Tapping his fingers on the dash, Kavinsky waited, while Ronan worked up the nerve to ask the question that had bothering him for the past three months. The months following Kavinsky's death after Ronan rejected him.  
"What would have happened if I'd accepted you?" Ronan asked quietly, watching Kavinsky's fingers still tapping, his stomach twisting.  
Kavinsky laughed. "That's your question?" Kavinsky asked with a low chuckle. "Well, let me show you." He said, looking towards Ronan with a sexy smirk and pulling Ronan's face toward his own. He leaned forward and his lips touched Ronan's.

Ronan started awake. He gasped for breath as though he'd never breathed before and ran a hand over his clammy face as Chainsaw squawked in her cage. He could still taste the bitterness of the green pill on his lips as he licked them, and he could have swore, that Kavinsky's lips had tasted the same.


End file.
